


She's Not Fred

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike misses Fred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Not Fred

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** She's Not Fred  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike (Spike/Fred implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 137  
>  **Summary:** Spike misses Fred.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 15](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1766303.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/649568/649568_original.jpg)

_She’s not Fred._ The words echoed through his mind.

He still had a hard time believing she was gone especially when her body was standing right next to him. If he reached out his hand he could touch her. But it wouldn’t be her, not really. This new.... thing that taken over her body wasn’t Fred. It was just the shell of Fred. Her hopes, her memories, her dreams all of it was gone. And he had missed his chance to have her be in his life not as an almost friend but as so much more than that.

He should have made his feelings known sooner. Maybe if he had of she would’ve still been here... with him.

But it was too late. 

Spike’s brow furrowed as anger and the pain of loss mingled into one.


End file.
